Faith
by inaworddaicos
Summary: Dig is Missing, the team is panicked and ofcourse all is not what it seems. Not really sure where I'm going to take this one but are currently having a love hate relationship with my other stories, so enjoy !


**Ok, so we all have been missing the forward momentum in our little Olicity world but truth is we won't be happy till they jump in the sack or say I Love You without the disclaimers. So to allow my sanity a little break I've started this little ditty, not sure where I'm going or how I'm going to get there but who wants to join me for the ride? **

It was 10 in the morning and Oliver was worried, he had planned to meet Digg at the Breakers Rest, a small little café on the other side of town. They were meeting to go over Oliver plans to win over Felicity, sure she had said she wasn't going anywhere but he could see the writing on the wall. Either he put up or he shut up, and Oliver had never been the type to shut up. Although putting up seemed to be just as scary, he could jump off buildings, face down armed assassins but finding a way to get Felicity to see that he had decided that he could no longer pretend that staying away from her was an option. That was tricky, he had already been playing this push and pull game too long now as it was. He was already on his second cup of coffee when Felicity rang, answering it without giving pause to think why she was ringing.

"Felicity, are you ok?"

"Geese, Oliver calm down I can ring just to talk you know!" even without seeing her face he could tell this was going to be one of those conversations they'd had a lot of lately. They both were trying to be light and friendly, but the tension that lingered just below the surface was damn near palpable.

Smiling "So you've rung me just to talk then, have you?"

"Well." A short pause "Ok, maybe something is wrong but I could ring you just to you know, talk. The world doesn't have to be ending for us to talk, we are friends after all." Before Oliver could say another word however, she was off and racing " Ok, So I was talking to Digg last night and he said he was meeting you for brunch but that we should meet for breakfast. Since I'm the only one of us that actually has a schedule to keep, he said he'd fit into mine. So I'm waiting at the coffee shop, but he never comes, I rang Lyla and she told me he left at 7, he should have beaten me there, which he normally does by the way. Please tell me he's there with you and you guys just got caught up doing male bonding things. Not that I'm saying you guys need to bond" he could hear her silently counting to 3 on the other end "Please just tell me he's there with you."

"No, he never showed. "

"I'm tracking his phone. It's at the corner of 4th and Main. I'll meet you there."

"No wait Felicity, stay at work. I'll let you know if I find him."

"Oliver, NO. "She said lifting her voice one or two decibels higher than previous "You may like to think you're the boss of me besides I've already left. I will meet you there."

It didn't take Oliver long to get to the location Felicity had directed him to but his heart sunk when all he found was a small blood patch and Digg's phone under a dumpster. Felicity took him by surprise when she arrived. He was too busy reaching under the dumpster for Digg's phone to notice the click clack of her high heels.

"Where is he?" Quickly followed by."We have to find him!"

"I know and we will but first we need to get back to the foundry so you can see if the camera's caught anything. I'll ring Lyla and see if she can get ARGUS to have a bit of a look for him too." He said placing his hand on her left shoulder, and staring into her panicked eye's till she seemed to focus and was off. " Give me his phone, I'll see if he was able to send us any sort of message. Whoever's taken him is going down Oliver, I don't care if we have to fly to the other side of the world were getting him back. Is his car here or have they taken that too. Oh I hope the have it has a tracker in it, like all our stuff. You have no idea how many trackers I've put in your stuff, you couldn't hide from me if you tried. "

"Felicity, calm down. I'm going to call Roy he can meet us there and then well head off. I'll follow you because until we know what this is all about you're not leaving my sight. "

"Me, why?"

"Felicity, there are 4 members of our little team and one is missing. We don't know why and we don't know how until we do I'm your shadow. Understand?" As the recognition slowly dawned upon her, she was stuck with him and there was nothing she could do about it.


End file.
